grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tru Dat
Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgDU17xqNXo Voice: James Franco's voice Appearance Tru is a six foot individual weighing at about 175 lbs. He is a blonde, caucasian young adult with blue irises. The whites of his eyes are almost always bloodshot. They are also almost always half closed. Despite his "impairment" and appearance, he can see normally. His hair is always a mess hence why he wears a white green poke-a-dot mushroom hat. His hair is long and wavy, coming out from his hat. It goes down to about his shoulders. He keeps his hair brushed back onto his back most of the time. He is rather muscular throughout his body. However, he is mostly stacked in his arms, having to carry around his giant ass pipe to smoke out of and use as a weapon. He also sports a blonde goatee. His sideburns also reach down a little bit past his ears. His skin is rather flawless. He also has two silver dot piercings on the left side of his nose. He also has the word "Zen" tattooed across his knuckles. For clothing, Tru wears a wool collared button up long-sleeved green and black plaid shirt that he keeps a half of the way buttoned. His sleeves are also pushed up to his elbows. Tru also wears a pair of dark grey shorts that hang just past his knee. His shoes are pair of light brown, leather sandals. His feet are bare within his sandals. His giant pipe is five feet long and a half a foot wide. He holds it like a bat most of the time; although, he makes sure not to spill his weed. He lets it rest on his shoulder when he doesn't use it. His pipe's size is about the equivalent of a baseball bat. His pipe has a very oriental design with a black, red, and green color palette. Personality Tru Dat is a very relaxed and chill individual who just likes to hang out, have some fun, and possibly loot some poor bystanders. He always has a smile on his face and has an overwhelming sense of humor. Even the shittiest jokes will get a rise out of Tru. He talks with a bit of a pause and may act a little spaced out from time to time. However, he is a rather smart individual and is a strong fighter. He also likes to make weird ass food combinations, which are awful to everyone but him. 250px | right Tru isn't much of a ruthless monster either. He doesn't like to kill people, just steal their money, valuables, and possibly their drugs. He doesn't like the marines too much because ... well, do I have to explain why? Tru is a habitual user of marijuana, converting his weapon into a giant smoking device. It's what gives him so much of his personality. Without it, not even Tru would know who he would be personality wise. Since he was a young teenager, he has just always been high. Tru also likes a very wide array of food. Due to the munchies, this man is always hungry and is rarely picky on the kind of food he likes as long as it is organic or home cooked/grown. It's a good thing he works out via fighting and the like, or else he would probably be a thicker man. Tru doesn't really dislike anybody before meeting them and even then he wouldn't really dislike someone unless the other person adamantly hates him. Tru can be very zen. He has a fascination with medicinal properties with natural substances and organic ingredients. He questions medical knowledge approved by the World Government Health Organization being allied with the Marine Corp. He prefers to use natural organic ingredients to treat himself along with eating organic food as well. However, his munchies don't discriminate from time to time. Biography Tru Dat was raised on some island in the South Blue. He never knew his Dad, leaving his Mother early on when he was a baby. His mother lacked the ability to be a mother, barely able to care for Tru. Having to work all the time, Tru was left to his own devices without a Mother to really guide his moral compass. He learned to be a nuisance as a child and started to hang out with bad kids which what got him into drugs and the fact that his Mother did drugs as well. Due to his mother's negligence, social workers took him away from his Mother and tried to find him a new home before he was placed in a boarding school-like place. It was a private school owned by several master martial artists who taught juvenile delinquents how to fight and channel their angst into fist fighting and weaponry. There were four main Masters each with their own brand of spiritual guidance: Master Tru Yu, Master Gofu, Master Fukku, and Master Dammu. It was an experimental program funded by the Marines to instill into problem children the work ethic of a soldier, to prepare them to be drafted into the Marines. However, Tru continued to act out and not really care about his future education. He took a few things in but ultimately failed to really learn anything from the general studies at the boarding school for young men. Due to Tru's lack of attention, he was placed in a special, one-on-one remedial class with Master Tru Yu. Tru Yu shared the same name as Tru coincidentally. It was the first thing Tru Yu didn't like about Tru Dat at first. He didn't like thinking he was any what similar to the delinquent Tru Dat was. Tru didn't like being compared to some old tart who thinks he can fart spiritual guidance. Despite their differences, the two of them became rather good friends as Tru Dat learned more about Tru Yu. When Tru was growing up, his mother introduced him to drugs willingly and let him smoke pot. However, he learned that this drug was bad due to always getting it confiscated by the Marines on the island. With Tru Yu, he learned that his new Master also enjoyed cannabis in moderation and spoke about it's healing powers. How it can heal and cleanse your mind to allow you to think clearly and connect with the spirits. It can help you fight better. Tru was allowed to smoke in Tru Yu's dojo, which led Tru to opening up to Tru Yu. His master slowly began to teach him and catch up on what he was missing in general studies. He showed Tru how to fight with weapons, primarily staffs, as Tru Yu was a blunt weapon fighter. Tru Dat would transition his skills with the staff to his blunt pipe weapon. When they weren't training, they were getting to know one another as they slowly became friends. After years of negligence during his childhood, Tru was finally able to develop to a regular young man. Perhaps, besides for the smoking, he would be good enough to be in the Marines. Tru Yu had become more of a father figure to young Tru Dat, never really knowing his real Father and never desired to look up to his Mother. But with his past and the struggles he faced, they always found a way to come crawling back into his life. One morning Tru came to class expecting a well thought out lesson and training session with Master Tru Yu, but he was gone. The lights were off and everything was packed up. It was odd. He was confused. He was ushered away and placed back into general studies again to continue learning where he left out when he was assigned to Tru Yu. He didn't understand where his Master went, or if it was his Master's decision at all. They didn't speak much about the school and the other Master's, but Tru Yu never seemed to interact with them very much. He was sort of their outlier. He had a feeling something sinister happened but had no way to prove it. He ultimately let it be, thinking Tru Yu wouldn't have liked Tru worrying about it. However, Tru casually digressed into his former behaviors without Tru Yu, seeing no point in learning from anybody else other than him. He tried to teach himself what he had learned from Master Tru Yu during off hours. It wasn't anything new, so he only ended up strengthening what he knew. He eventually realized that he wasn't learning anything new from the other Master's and from himself. He escaped from the boarding school one night to never come back. Afraid of the Marines or Masters ever trying to find him, Tru continued to run and fled the South Blue. He managed to survive, hopping from island to island that he came across. His travels eventually led him into the North Blue unsure how his navigation abilities led him here. He continued to island hop, learning new things and developing skills of his own as well as a goal to earn as much money as possible to try to find Tru Yu and his real father. He also continued to smoke marijuana and it naturally became a part of his identity. It was probably the one thing he forgot from Tru Yu's teachings, to smoke in moderation in order to fight with a clear mind and have a healthy body. However, Tru managed to develop his fighting style fine while intoxicated, albeit he is no Bruce Lee. Professions Merchant (Primary): Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable about the economy and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 10% discount on any personal purchases they make without going over any ‘purchasing barriers.’ Weapon Specialist:' A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a blunt, large mace-like glass pipe and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits Tough Bargainer (1 Trait): Ever the successful business person, merchants know how to extract money from people and to keep as much as they can from leaving their pocket. Thus, this character will always earn 20% more Beli from every Mini Arc they participate in. 'General Traits' Goliath Strength (2 Traits): This character's strength is boosted by 20%. Interim of the Mighty (1 Trait): Being the person with the most unbreakable back is a dream any man can understand. This character is granted a temporary boost in stamina, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Tru's style of fighting isn't that well trained. He swings his blunt weapon with little training. He aims at his opponent, but he knows no real methods, stances, or forms in order to best attack someone with all he has. He'd be the gringo in an Asian Kung-Fu movie who has "a lot to learn". However, he is able to swing his blunt weapon, his pipe, around with a strong force. He uses his massive amount of strength to make up for his lack of efficiency and tactics. He hits hard and bloodies opponents quickly. Statistics Items Zoe (6,840 Beli): Zoe is a five foot long, half a foot wide pipe that Tru uses to smack around bitches with. She is made out of a brass metal alloy. She has an oriental design with a black, red, and green color pallette. His pipe's size is about the equivalent of a baseball bat. Techniques Feats Category:Approved